The present invention generally relates to a voicemail system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved system and method for navigating messages stored on a voicemail system
Voicemail systems are currently in wide use in both businesses and residences. In a standard voicemail system, an incoming phone message is recorded and stored in a voicemail system for later retrieval and playback by the operator of the voicemail system. Additionally, since the concept of voicemail was invented, it has been used in a variety of settings. For example, businesses and residences use voicemail to receive messages from individuals when the called party cannot be reached directly. Also, voicemail may be used internally within an organization to send messages to staff members, for example, if they cannot be spoken to directly at the moment. Furthermore, distribution lists may be defined and used so that a user of the voicemail system may record a single message and then have the message automatically copied and sent to the multiple recipients set forth in the distribution list. For example, a department head may have a distribution list including each of the department head's subordinates, and the department head may record a single voicemail message and use the distribution list to have the single voicemail message automatically copied and distributed to the voicemail of each person on the distribution list.
As is readily appreciated from the examples above, over the years voicemail has evolved to a point that distribution lists have begun to influence the way in which voicemail is used. However, the standard playback controls provided by current voicemail user interfaces are clunky an inelegant. For example, if a particular voicemail box receives a large number of messages, a user must typically spend a considerable amount of time listening to each message sequentially and is unable to sort the voicemails in a way that may provide greater convenience and speed. Further, because of the way a typically voicemail system performs commands initiated by a user, the user may perceive the voicemail system as slow or non-responsive.